On l'ensevelira dans des cendres blanches
by Na.Shao
Summary: La douleur qui tape contre ses tempes lui rappelle la chute en avant, la disparition, en venir à aimer certaines personnes de loin et toujours les laisser s'éloigner ; par oubli, par négligence, par peur ; comme un retrait pris pour du mépris.


**Blabla inutile :** j'écris très rarement en français sur Sherlock mais je me lance ici pour une amie que j'affectionne beaucoup (vous savez, ces gens qui vous améliorent toujours chaque jour?) ; Hannah, joyeux anniversaire très en retard, et toutes mes excuses d'avoir pris autant de temps à finir! L'inspiration ne venait pas...

Ce morceau arraché au temps prend place durant les trois ans de fuite de Sherlock, et je base ce petit OS sur le canon : dans _The Empty House_, Holmes explique à Watson qu'il a parcouru de nombreux pays et qu'il s'est notamment arrêté à Montpellier pour travailler sur une étude/expérimentation du goudron de houille, d'où la référence ici. Bien que le goudron de houille ne soit plus employé aux mêmes fins (à l'époque de Conan Doyle, c'était davantage en rapport avec le bitume, et de nos jours, c'est -de ce qu'on m'a expliqué- employé dans le traitement de maladies de peau type psoriasis), j'aimais l'idée d'intégrer ce bout de _Sherlock_ dans une référence aux livres que j'affectionne depuis très longtemps.

Le titre vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, _Appliquée_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle rampe le long de son dos et capture la traînée de sueur qui coule entre ses vertèbres, entre les rainures de sa peau décolorée par un soleil peu familier ; apaisante, sa touche réduit ses tremblements. Le sang monte, descend, puis le flot se suspend face à un écho général : la libération, enfin, qui, à travers ces chemins de chair et de sang, irrigue chaque synapse, prend possession de son plaisir et dessine des ombres euphoriques entre les segments épais que forment ses veines qui deviennent des montagnes de sève rouge.

La seringue roule entre ses doigts écorchés alors qu'un pansement de rose crépite dans le ciel qui s'obscurcit de minute en minute ; Sherlock rattrape les quelques débris de lucidité qui s'agitent sous sa peau avant de tracer le nom inscrit à l'encre noire du bout des doigts.

La fin est proche et le vent cueille des frissons dans son âme.

* * *

Lorsque la sensation passe, ses muscles deviennent rigides, lourds – la contraction est terriblement douloureuse et le sang perle au coin de ses narines déjà irritées par l'abus de poudre inhalée. Le bout de ses doigts se colore de douleur vive, souffrance malicieusement cachée qui explose toujours après ces quelques heures d'extase gratuites qui arrivent à stimuler quelque chose de vivant en lui ; quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour qu'en aboutisse une honorable fatigue. Mérite-t-il cet endolorissement profond qui lui fend l'âme et qui lui rappelle qu'il a abandonné l'ami le plus proche qu'il ait jamais eu ? Il ne saurait dire mais toujours est-il que l'ombre de la culpabilité n'a pas sa place dans ses pensées. Le temps presse et la crevasse grandit ; il doit agir.

Au crépuscule de la peur et de l'angoisse se mélange son cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine et au creux de ses oreilles pour finalement s'accompagner de ce profond sentiment d'ennui – ennui du monde, de ses occupants ; ennui face à ces semaines sans traces et sans éclat où ses plus récentes joies prennent la forme d'aiguilles brûlantes et de poudre mortelle qui perfore son septum avec la grâce d'un jour d'été.

Une brûlure éparse dans sa poitrine le guette souvent au réveil – ou du moins, lorsqu'il reprend pied ou lorsqu'il arrive à ramener l'euphorie anxieuse à un niveau suffisamment bas pour être en état de léthargie silencieuse. Cependant, l'insomnie reste bien trop souvent sa seule alliée et sa plus proche compagne et il s'en accommode parfaitement ; il l'a maintes et maintes fois fait avant que John n'entre dans sa vie. Il s'agit de reprendre ses anciens schémas, de remettre la mécanique en marche et d'attendre patiemment que son cerveau mime ce qu'il a accompli de façon répétée pendant des années.

A l'aurore, quel que soit son état, John hante encore ses rêves où se dressent diverses couleurs ainsi que de multiples formes brisées et frémissantes. De rares figures humaines imprègnent les contrées inconscientes de son esprit ; encore quelques-uns, seulement quelques-uns de ces hommes de main, peut-être deux ou trois – il arrive bientôt au bout du chemin.

Là où Sherlock avait auparavant John pour l'aider, les traînées de poudre blanche reprennent le dessus en lui tendant une main réconfortante.

* * *

Une collègue fixe avec insistance les trous qui ont perforé sa peau et qui la décorent de vaisseaux éclatés, éparpillés dans un lavis apparent de rouges et de violets dont l'étendue est semblable à une constellation. Il ne s'en offusque même pas et l'ignore ; son esprit se focalise entièrement sur le dérivé de goudron de houille qu'il touille du bout de sa pipette.

Dehors, l'orage gronde.

* * *

Il est tard quand il rentre enfin du laboratoire, toujours bloqué sur sa seule piste depuis de longues semaines, des picotements derrière les yeux et abondant sous la peau de ses bras. Il grimace ; le mal de tête revient. Il peut distinctement entendre la voix de Mycroft lui faisant des reproches entrelacés d'une colère froide, sourde, _douloureuse_. Il soupire, tousse légèrement et essuie l'eau qui goutte de ses boucles ternies par le manque d'entretien flagrant.

Malgré ses ancêtres français, il a du mal à se faire à l'atmosphère particulièrement douce du Sud. Ce travail en laboratoire, ces recherches ne sont qu'un banal prétexte monté de toute pièce afin de traquer un des derniers hommes de Moriarty qui se cache apparemment dans la région, mais il n'a aucune trace de lui depuis un petit moment ; le temps lui semble infiniment long alors qu'il n'en a d'habitude pas une conscience si aiguë. A-t-il beaucoup changé ? L'arabesque des mots est pourtant toujours présente au fond de sa gorge, tout comme sa curiosité d'aller voir plus loin, énergie creuse mais vitale qui baigne son corps d'étincelles de lumière polie.

Le ciel coule de tout côté, une maigre éclaircie rouge dans son horizon proche ; de ses yeux clairs, Sherlock jette un regard distrait sur la ville qui se laisse aller dans les bras tranquilles du soir qui monte progressivement.

La douleur qui tape contre ses tempes lui rappelle la chute en avant, la disparition, en venir à aimer certaines personnes de loin et toujours les laisser s'éloigner ; par oubli, par négligence, par peur ; comme un retrait pris pour du mépris. Le mal de tête lui murmure des paroles d'une mémoire ancienne et datée de ce jour où le ciel gris de Londres a pris des allures de tempête et où l'asphalte s'est inondé de sang ; sang altéré et artificiel mais sang parsemé qui a éclaté dans ses yeux vides et sur le sol détrempé d'eau sale.

La chevelure humide, sa bouche fléchit ; l'image de John l'assaillit dans une rafale avant qu'il ne classe ses pensées et se ressaisisse ; la flamme au creux de sa main le démange et lui rappelle qu'il ne doit pas trainer.

Les yeux rivés sur son écran, le cerveau embusqué dans un rythme frénétique, Sherlock en oublie les heures et sent le manque lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il finit par buter sur un obstacle qui le rend agressif et qui irrigue ses veines d'une violence contenue. Il nourrit le feu en amplifiant l'incendie ; l'aiguille glisse sous sa peau et le liquide court rapidement dans son sang. Quelques minutes et l'euphorie grimpe dans ses quartiers pour augmenter son acuité et stimuler ce cerveau qui refuse de fonctionner aussi facilement qu'avant ; certaines portes semblent fermées mais Sherlock rejette l'idée : il a juste besoin d'aide, et John n'est pas là.

* * *

L'orage reprend dans la nuit et il s'en taille un manteau lorsqu'il pénètre les ténèbres épaisses, les mains tremblantes ; ce n'est pas la peur, c'est l'adrénaline, l'idée d'avoir enfin cette vermine entre ses mains rongées de circuits rougeâtres.

* * *

Au matin, le soleil coule sur les toits dans un silence rare.


End file.
